


The Night Is Getting Deep

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [18]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotherhood, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I wrote this instead of homework, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: BamBam had experience with hybrids, had seen many of his friends grow out of their shells as they found safety in their families. But nothing could have prepared him for suddenly being the owner of a tiger hybrid. There was a long road ahead of them but he knew that eventually everything would be alright.
Series: On the Right Road [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58





	The Night Is Getting Deep

**Author's Note:**

> of all the fics in this series i thought would be done next this was not one of them but here we are
> 
> WARNGINGS!!!!  
> -there's some mentioned bruising  
> -implied past abuse  
> -nightmares
> 
> this is an early timeline fic :D 
> 
> anyway enjoy :)

BamBam thought he had a decent amount of experience being around hybrids. He’d been friends with Jungkook for awhile now. And Jackson-hyung had gotten Youngjae recently, and Youngjae was quiet but nice and it wasn’t like Jungkook wasn’t quiet too. Then there was Yoongi and Wonwoo who were both connected to Hope On the Street so BamBam saw them both frequently as well. Not to mention Mark-hyung’s dog hybrids, Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebum-hyung and BamBam loved spending time with all three of them. And on top of that he’d been with Chan when Chan brought Jisung home and when Jisung needed help from Bangtan. So BamBam thought he had experience with hybrids. What he had never thought would be a problem brought up at all, would be that the only experience he has with hybrids are the domestic kind, dogs, cats, and bunnies. But then today had happened and a fan that couldn’t be classified as a sasaeng but was definitely crazy had drug an unregistered exotic hybrid into the fansign and given him to BamBam. That was hours ago, early afternoon. The man had been arrested for illegal owning and breeding of hybrids, BamBam had been asked by several different people if he wanted to keep the tiger hybrid, which had been an immediate yes, and then there were papers to sign and hoops to jump through and now it was well after the sun had set and BamBam was sitting in one of the cars, a terrified tiger hybrid huddled against the door as far from him as possible and he didn’t know what to do from here. The driver wasn’t paying them any attention which was probably good. BamBam was so ready to go home, he needed Jackson-hyung’s help. It had been a long day and he wanted a hug now. But he needed to make sure the tiger hybrid wasn’t completely caught unaware.

“Did they tell you what’s happening?” asked BamBam and the tiger’s ears twitched and he shook his head, huddling further into the door of the car, big eyes on BamBam.

“You’re going home with me. I’m BamBam, I’m only a little bit older than you,” said BamBam nodding, “so you can call me hyung if you want. I live with my hyungs Jackson and Youngjae. Jackson-hyung owns a bookstore and we live above it in the apartment, there’s only two rooms, but there’ll be enough in my room for us to put a bed in it for you too. Youngjae-hyung’s a Samoyed hybrid and he’s kind of quiet at first but he’s really great. Do you have a name? That man didn’t have an ID for you.”

“Yugyeom,” whispered the hybrid and BamBam nodded.

“Okay, that’s good,” said BamBam, “we can add it to your name tag later this week, we should probably find you a better collar first, that one looks like it hurts.” Yugyeom didn’t respond to that and BamBam hoped that it didn’t make things worse. The rest of the ride was quiet, BamBam didn’t know what to do about this. Jungkook had been quiet when he first met him and didn’t like touch but he was expressive and liked being close to Seokjin and playing games with BamBam. Youngjae had been clingy from the beginning, though very quiet and nervous around both him and Jackson for a long time. Neither Jinyoung or Jaebum had been at all tactile at first, but both were very vocal and a little aggressive, which made sense, seeing as Mark had found Jinyoung on the streets and brought Jaebum home from the clinic after buying him from a gang leader shortly after. Yugyeom was just scared and BamBam didn’t know how to fix it. Even Jisung had clung to Chan when he took him home, though honestly that might have been because Jisung couldn’t really stand by himself when Chan took him home and then was worried about getting returned if he didn’t. BamBam just felt lost. Part of him hoped that Jackson would be helpful and know what he was doing but BamBam was pretty sure this was going to be nothing like Youngjae. The driver drops them off on the street and BamBam briefly wishes that he could go across the street to Jin’s and just curl up in one of the booths and pretend today hadn’t happened, but Yugyeom needs him and he can’t do that.

“Let’s go in the back way, Yugyeom-ah,” said BamBam gesturing for the tiger to follow him out of the car. Yugyeom did so quickly, arms wrapped tightly around himself and head ducked towards the sidewalk. He was taller than BamBam, pretty tall in general actually. He followed silently as BamBam led the way to the backdoor and up the stairs to the apartment. He keyed in the code and pushed the door open.

“I don’t know if they’re home or not,” said BamBam, “I figured we can figure out the bedroom situation first and then find food. You need warmer clothes too, those look like they’re falling apart, I don’t know how well anything any of us have is going to fit, but it’s worth a try. Here this way.” Jackson must still be downstairs in the bookstore or across the street at Jin’s because it’s nearly silent in the apartment, the living room light is on and Youngjae is curled up in one of the arm chairs fast asleep.

“Youngjae-hyung is asleep, so let’s be quiet, Yugyeom-ah,” said BamBam dropping his voice volume immediately. Yugyeom nodded quickly his ears twitching forward in interest at the sight of the sleeping dog hybrid. BamBam led the way to his room and quietly closed the door behind him.

“As long as we don’t yell we’ll probably not wake him,” said BamBam nodding. “Here, here, sit down, I’ll see if I can find anything I think will fit. Do you want to take a shower?” Yugyeom shook his head quickly at that.

“Master made sure I was clean before we left this morning, sir,” he whispered.

“Okay,” said BamBam nodding, “well if you change your mind, the bathroom’s at the end of the hall and your welcome to use any of the soaps you find in there. Youngjae’s shampoo will probably be the best for your ears and tail, but we’ll look into what the differences are in fur later and can find you ones for you. Please sit down, Yugyeom-ah, you look ready to fall over.” Yugyeom shot a nervous look to the bed but BamBam just gestured at it again so Yugyeom hesitantly sat down on the edge of it. BamBam nodded and started digging through his closet to find clothes.

“Obviously there’s not an extra bed in here right now, but we’ll get one put in tomorrow. I’ll sleep on the couch because there’s no way it’ll comfortably fit you and it fits me perfectly,” said BamBam, “and we should go to Bangtan tomorrow to make sure you’re alright, and I should have Jackson-hyung help me find books on tiger hybrids because I don’t know anything about fur care or if you need a special diet or anything.”

“I don’t, sir,” whispered Yugyeom, “tigers are very low maintenance. My old master made sure to train all the wild out of us already too so you don’t need to worry about that, I’m good at following orders, sir.”

“Well, I’m not very good at giving orders unfortunately but that’s okay,” said BamBam nodding, “you can call me hyung, Yugyeom-ah. And you don’t need to worry about any kind of training, you’re part of the family now and we’ll treat you like you are. Jackson-hyung’s going to love you because you’re the maknae now and also you’re kind of adorable.” Yugyeom looked at him startled as BamBam stepped back out of the closet carrying clothes.

“Here, this should be warmer,” he said handing Yugyeom the stack of clothes. “Why don’t you change and I’m going to step out to tell Youngjae-hyung that you’re here, you don’t have to keep your collar on either, Yugyeom-ah, just set it on the desk there and we’ll find a better one online later tonight.” Yugyeom nodded quickly taking the clothes from BamBam and starting to unbuckle the collar. BamBam stepped back out of the room and closed the door softly behind him and hurried to the living room. He crouched down next to the chair that Youngjae was asleep in and gently shook his shoulder.

“Hyung, can you wake up just a minute?” whispered BamBam and Youngjae’s eyes fluttered open.

“Oh, Bammie, you’re back,” he said smiling and patting BamBam’s head. “How did it go?”

“I have had a day let me tell you, hyung. Some crazy fan decided to drop an illegal tiger hybrid on me, which meant he got arrested and I had to talk to three different people, and then had to jump through a million hoops to bring him home with me,” said BamBam physically feeling his shoulders start to relax. Youngjae blinked.

“You brought a tiger hybrid home?” he asked sitting up fully, his fluffy white ears standing up straight on his head.

“Yeah, hyung,” said BamBam nodding.

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t think so. He’s really quiet and he’s really scared, but he’s so sweet I can tell, and he’s adorable you’re going to love him, hyung,” said BamBam nodding enthusiastically, “I couldn’t just let them take him. His name’s Yugyeom he’s a Bengal Tiger.”

“Wow,” whispered Youngjae, “I bet that’s stunning as far as fur. He’s in your room, then?”

“Yeah, I left him to get changed,” said BamBam nodding. “He’s a few months younger than me.”

“He’s probably done, let’s go meet him,” said Youngjae, “has he eaten yet?”

“Neither of us have eaten at least since the fan brought him. I don’t know how long it’s been since he’s eaten,” said BamBam shaking his head.

“Jackson-hyung’s helping Jin-hyung with something at Jin’s,” said Youngjae, “I think they’re trying to install a new menu board and Jin-hyung and Jungkook-ah needed help. I think Taehyung-ah is over there too.”

“Alright, we should text him so he doesn’t come home and is shocked by the tiger hybrid that’s living with us now,” said BamBam and Youngjae nodded in agreement.

“I’ll text him, you go find your tiger,” said Youngjae reaching for his phone that was sitting on the table next to him. BamBam nodded and stood back up. He knocked on the door to the bedroom.

“Are you done, Yugyeom-ah?” he asked.

“Yes, sir, ah, hyung,” said Yugyeom quickly correcting himself. “What do I do with the old clothes, hyung?”

“Honestly, we’ll probably throw them out,” said BamBam opening the door again. He frowned seeing the red mark around Yugyeom’s neck left by the collar.

“Oh that doesn’t look good,” he said frowning, “we’re definitely going to Bangtan tomorrow morning. You’re not hurt anywhere else, right?” Yugyeom looks confused and lets BamBam take the pile of clothes from him, BamBam immediately drops them into the trash can.

“Nothing is broken or bleeding, hyung,” he said.

“But do you hurt?” asked BamBam concerned.

“Uh, my-my back hurts, sir, hyung, sorry,” said Yugyeom eyes widening and his entire body physically recoiling instinctively as he messed up again.

“That’s okay, Yugyeom-ah, you don’t have to apologize for that,” said BamBam trying his best to sound gentle. “Your back hurts? Can I see?” Yugyeom turned around wordlessly and pulled the shirt up so BamBam could see. His back was covered in bruises. It looked like he’d been hit with something hard over and over.

“We’ll ask Youngjae-hyung if he thinks pain medicine will help with that,” said BamBam quietly, “I don’t know what else to do to fix that. Dr. Kim will know though, and he’ll be able to see us tomorrow morning. Are you ready to eat something?” Yugyeom nodded, dropping his shirt and turning back around to face BamBam again.

“Okay, Youngjae-hyung’s letting Jackson-hyung know that you’re with us now. Jackson-hyung is helping out across the street at Jin’s,” said BamBam, “he’ll be back later and will want to meet you then, but Youngjae-hyung is excited to meet you. Do you want to meet him?” The sudden memory of Chan talking to him about how Jisung wouldn’t make a choice on his own without options from Chan for months surfaced and BamBam hastily added on a second option.

“Or do you want to eat dinner in here and meet him later?”

“He’s not scared?” asked Yugyeom quietly which had not been at all what BamBam had been expecting.

“No, Youngjae-hyung’s very excited to have another hybrid and another maknae,” said BamBam nodding, “why would he be scared of you?”

“I’m a tiger,” said Yugyeom quietly.

“And a person,” said BamBam nodding, “and you’re young and hurt. There’s nothing scary about you, Yugyeom-ah, you’re just very fluffy and cute. He’s going to want to cuddle you.” Yugyeom seemed to perk up at that and his tail curled slightly.

“Really?” he asked hesitantly, “is that okay?”

“Of course,” said BamBam nodding.

“Are you coming for food or not?” called Youngjae from the kitchen and BamBam laughed.

“We’re coming, hyung,” he called.

“Youngjae-hyung?” asked Yugyeom nervously as he followed BamBam out of the room, apparently only just now realizing BamBam used the honorific with the dog hybrid.

“Yeah, Youngjae-hyung’s older than me,” said BamBam nodding, “he’ll be your hyung too, Yugyeom-ah.”

“He meant you’re calling me hyung, BamBam-ah,” said Youngjae hearing the tail end of the conversation. “Jackson-hyung and the others are weird and insist that hybrids are people too. It’s going to be a weird adjustment, Yugyeom-ah, but they’re really great. Hi, I’m Youngjae, you can call me hyung, wow your ears are so pretty.” Yugyeom’s cheeks flushed bright pink at that and his head ducked slightly.

“Thanks,” he whispered, “yours are really pretty, they look soft.” Youngjae beamed at him and his ears twitch slightly at that.

“Oh, I love you already. I’m glad we’re keeping you,” he announced and Yugyeom smiled slightly at that. 

Getting Yugyeom to eat hadn’t been hard at all, especially with Youngjae helping to talk him through things the entire time. Youngjae did an incredible job of anticipating exactly what it was that Yugyeom was afraid of, up until they decided to go to bed. Jackson still wasn’t back yet, but if they were trying to install a new menu at Jin’s that made sense. It had been a struggle to convince Yugyeom not only to sleep on the bed, but to sleep on the bed while BamBam slept on the couch and they had ended up settling on Yugyeom and Youngjae sharing BamBam’s bed and BamBam sleeping in Youngjae’s just to get Yugyeom to sleep anywhere that wasn’t the floor. BamBam had woke briefly when Jackson came home and the older man had ruffled his hair and wished him a goodnight. Jackson was still asleep when BamBam woke up to quite noises in the kitchen.

“What if they wake up?” whispered Yugyeom.

“It’s okay if they do,” replied Youngjae, “Bammie needs to be up anyway because you need to go see Dr. Kim and then he needs to get you clothes and a bed. Jackson-hyung probably does need to sleep longer, but he went to sleep late enough that he’ll sleep through until a while later. I’ll open the bookshop up when you and BamBam go to Bangtan.”

“By yourself?” asked Yugyeom.

“Yeah, by myself. It’s just Jackson-hyung that works there, I help out sometimes when he’s up really late, but we really don’t get much traffic that isn’t people we know until way late in the afternoon so it doesn’t matter.” BamBam rubbed his eyes and sat up. Right, he needed to call Bangtan and get an appointment. He decided Youngjae had the morning handled so far and he could get dressed and ready for the day before joining the two of them in the kitchen. It didn’t take long to get ready for the day and by the time he was calling Bangtan he could still hear Youngjae and Yugyeom in the kitchen eating together. Youngjae was definitely a godsend. At least someone seemed to know what needed to be done to help reassure Yugyeom, because BamBam was clueless. He made his way into the kitchen and found the two of them sitting on the floor eating together, Youngjae had one of his legs spread out across the floor so his calf was pressed against Yugyeom’s thigh and they both looked up startled when he joined them in the kitchen. Yugyeom tensed immediately and cringed back slightly.

“Morning, BamBam-ah,” said Youngjae, “we made food and you should eat because you’re losing weight again and you know hyungs worry when you lose weight.”

“Morning, hyung,” said BamBam nodding. “Morning, Yugyeom-ah. And I know, hyung, but it can’t be helped. I always lose weight when I’m getting ready for a comeback, it’s just what happens. I’ll gain it back after like I always do.”

“It’s not healthy, eat something,” insisted Youngjae pointing at the counter. BamBam nodded and reached for the food before joining them on the floor, making sure he wasn’t blocking Yugyeom from the exit into the living room.

“I’m eating, hyung, I promise. Yugyeom-ah, I called the doctor and we can head over to Bangtan in fifteen minutes and get in. Jihyo-noona and Yoongi-hyung are already there so they’re officially open,” said BamBam nodding. “Do you think you feel up to going shopping after or would you rather stay here for the rest of the day and relax?”

“I don’t need to relax, hyung,” said Yugyeom quickly, “it’s okay.” That wasn’t quite what BamBam was hoping for an answer but it would have to work.

“When did Jackson-hyung get home last night?” asked Youngjae his ears twitching as he talked, he was probably listening to see if the oldest was awake yet.

“Really late,” said BamBam nodding. “I’m not sure how late, but he’s probably not going to wake up for awhile yet. You’ll be alright on your own, right, hyung?”

“Yeah, I’ll wake him if it gets too much,” said Youngjae nodding. “Yugyeom-ah, you should probably go get dressed if you’re going to the doctor in a few minutes.”

“Right, pick anything you want from the closet, I’m not sure how much of it will fit, but anything’s fair game,” said BamBam nodding. Yugyeom looked worried about that and shot a look to Youngjae who nodded encouragingly and took his bowl from him.

“Go on, we’ll be here,” said Youngjae and Yugyeom nodded and stood up quickly disappearing into BamBam’s room.

“Thanks, hyung,” said BamBam and Youngjae nodded.

“Your welcome, but I’m not doing it for you, Bam,” said Youngjae, “Yugyeomie needs help and you obviously don’t know what you’re doing though to be fair Jackson-hyung didn’t know what he was doing when he adopted me either. Having another hybrid in the house would have helped a lot.”

“I don’t know what to do, hyung, I’m so so out of my depth here. But I couldn’t let them take him, who knows what could have happened,” said BamBam shaking his head. “I just. I don’t know what to do now.”

“Just be patient, keep doing what you’re doing,” said Youngjae, “make sure he knows he can ask you questions. Because I can tell him things until I’m blue in the face but unless he knows he can double check with you he’s not going to change anything. I’m surprised he let me convince him to eat this morning. You’ve watched more than one of your hyungs help the rest of us figure this out, you do know what you’re doing you’ve just never actually had to do it, Bam. Besides any of the rest of us are happy to help. Yugyeom-ah might be the only exotic hybrid any of us have met, but he’s still a hybrid and it’s not different. He’s hurt and scared and he’s going to be for awhile. Just keep being patient and let him learn that he’s allowed to be loved.” BamBam nodded.

“Have you heard from Chan and Han recently?” asked Youngjae and BamBam nodded again.

“Yeah, Channie’s helping me with music for the new album,” said BamBam, “and Hannie goes everywhere with him so I see them both all the time. Hannie grew a couple of centimeters recently, he and Channie are the same height now.”

“That’s awesome,” said Youngjae perking up. “Have they figured out the fur thing?”

“Not at all, I think they’ve given up on keeping his ears from getting tangled, they’re always a mess but he doesn’t seem to mind. Chan said sometimes it takes hours to get them untangled every night,” said BamBam with a laugh. Han being unable to keep his ears from getting tangled had been a recent development in the past year when he’d given in to his instincts over his training and started being more active and energetic. Chan had spent several hours at the bookstore trying to find information on how to prevent the tangles and nothing short of Jisung staying as still as possible would work and that was the last thing Chan wanted so perpetually messy ear fur was inevitable.

“Chan’s a good kid,” said Youngjae nodding, “that doesn’t mean I want him in my house, but I like him.” That was a step forward for sure. Youngjae wasn’t as reserved as Jungkook had been, but he was still hesitant to agree that anyone other than Jackson and BamBam were good to be around and safe. Mark was the only other person that had earned that. Namjoon was tolerated because he was the doctor and it was a testament that Youngjae liked him since he didn’t ever put up a fight about seeing him, and Jin was acceptable as long as he didn’t get too close, but BamBam was pretty sure it was only because Jungkook was so selective about the people he liked and accepted around him that Youngjae allowed Jin to be close enough to have a casual conversation with. To this day BamBam’s pretty sure Youngjae only agreed on him moving in with him and Jackson because BamBam triggered Youngjae’s protective hyung instincts somehow. Probably from the perpetual exhaustion that came with working on comebacks, and he had moved in during one of his worst overworking periods at the time which probably explained that.

“I’ll get the dishes, you should get ready to go,” said Youngjae holding a hand out for BamBam’s.

“Are you sure, hyung? You made breakfast you shouldn’t have to clean up,” said BamBam.

“I’ll rinse them and leave them in the sink for Jackson-hyung,” said Youngjae with a smile and BamBam laughed and let him take his bowl. He headed towards his bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Yugyeom-ah, are you ready?” he asked. Yugyeom tugged the door open.

“Is this okay, hyung?” he asked nervously.

“Of course,” agreed BamBam nodding, “grab your collar we’ll need it for the clinic. The new one should be here this afternoon sometime. Ready to go?”

“Yes,” said Yugyeom nodding quickly and grabbing his collar from the desk. He followed BamBam back out towards the door.

“I don’t have anything until later tonight so we should be able to get everything you’ll need this afternoon,” said BamBam nodding as he pulled on his shoes. Yugyeom quickly pulled on his own and then carefully clipped the collar around his neck.

“Youngjae-hyung, we’ll be back later,” called BamBam.

“Alright, have fun,” called Youngjae, “stay close to BamBam, Yugyeom-ah.”

“Okay, hyung,” said Yugyeom nervously as BamBam pulled the door open. The two of them made their way down to the street below. Most of the shops in the area were just starting to open up. The girl with the ponytail and the dalmatian hybrid wave cheerfully as they run past and BamBam waves back. They were new to the neighborhood and he hadn’t talked to them yet, but they had made a habit of running the block every morning at the same time. BamBam’s pretty sure they’re connected to the candy store on the street over. Yugyeom sticks to his promise to Youngjae and stays as close to BamBam as he can without touching him.

“Hyung,” said Yugyeom and then cut himself off.

“Yeah?” asked BamBam and Yugyeom took a breath before trying again.

“Youngjae-hyung said you’d hold my hand? I don’t want taken away,” said Yugyeom nervously.

“Yeah, of course,” agreed BamBam holding his hand out for Yugyeom to take. Yugyeom took it quickly and immediately seemed less nervous to be out on the street. Maybe BamBam could do this after all.

The visit to Bangtan goes surprisingly smoothly and other than the bruises there’s nothing physically that they need to worry about. Over the next few weeks the bruises heal and Yugyeom starts to relax around Youngjae, he’s still nervous about Jackson though doesn’t seem nearly as afraid of him as he had been of BamBam and even seems much less afraid of BamBam than he had been even a handful of weeks ago. BamBam spends several weeks waking up in the middle of the night to Yugyeom crying quietly from a nightmare and it takes a month before Yugyeom starts waking BamBam up on his own to ask him for hot chocolate after a nightmare. It’s a big jump and BamBam’s so happy that Yugyeom trusts him enough to help him like that. Yugyeom’s nervous around everyone else in their friend group though he makes fast friends with Jungkook once he agrees to go visit with BamBam one day. Which is good because BamBam’s schedule is picking up again with his comeback’s deadline coming up and BamBam can’t be around as much to make sure he’s okay. After a month of Yugyeom living with him BamBam wakes up in the middle of the night to Yugyeom crying quietly in his bed across the room again.

“Gyeomie?” asked BamBam sleepily, “are you okay?” Moments later he has a lap full of crying tiger hybrid attempting to make himself smaller and BamBam wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“You’re okay, it’s just a nightmare,” said BamBam softly, “you’re safe. Want hot chocolate?”

“No,” said Yugyeom quietly. “You’re not leaving me, right?”

“No, never,” said BamBam.

“You’re gone a lot though,” said Yugyeom.

“My schedule’s really busy and it’s going to get worse,” said BamBam. He paused.

“Do you want to go to work with me?” he asked hesitantly.

“Isn’t that a lot of people?” asked Yugyeom nervous.

“Depends on the day. We could start with tomorrow morning. I have a really early meeting with the production team, but it should just be Chan-ah there in the morning,” said BamBam. He glanced at the clock and winced. It was early enough that it probably wasn’t even worth going back to sleep at this point.

“They’re probably there already, actually,” said BamBam, “Han will be with him. Han goes everywhere with him.”

“That’s at least two people I don’t know,” muttered Yugyeom.

“Hannie’s a hybrid, Yugyeom-ah,” said BamBam, “which is still two people you don’t know, but you’re normally less nervous about hybrids. We don’t have to do it. But if it will help with nightmares if you’re with me more often we can always try. Youngjae-hyung and Jackson-hyung would love to have you hang out in the bookstore with them too.”

“I want to go with you,” said Yugyeom quickly.

“Okay,” said BamBam, “why don’t you get dressed and I’ll see if they’re at the studio already.” Yugyeom nodded and hurried to get up and find clothes for the day as BamBam reached for his phone. His message to Chan was answered quickly with an affirmative and BamBam got up to get ready as well.

“Let’s stop for breakfast and coffee on the way and surprise them,” said BamBam, “because we’ll need to eat and they’ll need to eat too.”

“Why are they already there, hyung?” asked Yugyeom as he pulled a hoodie on over his head.

“They probably never left, or couldn’t sleep and decided to go work instead,” said BamBam shrugging. “Chan’s insomnia is pretty bad and Hannie goes everywhere with him. So they spend a lot of time working in the studios when they should both be sleeping.”

“That’s not healthy,” said Yugyeom, “Youngjae-hyung and Jackson-hyung say that people need to sleep more than you do and that sounds like less than you do.”

“They’re both right but there’s really not much we can do about it,” said BamBam nodding. “Chan’s got us and the Bangtan hyungs making sure he doesn’t make himself sick with sleep deprivation and Han’s careful about making sure he sleeps enough too.” Yugyeom reached for his collar and BamBam grabbed his backpack before following the taller boy out into the living room and towards the door.

“We should leave a note for hyungs,” said BamBam and Yugyeom nodded and grabbed a sticky note and started scribbling a note for the other two so they wouldn’t worry. BamBam pulled on his shoes and doublechecked he had everything while Yugyeom stuck the note to the fridge and then pulled on his own shoes.

“Ready, hyung,” he said standing up and BamBam nodded and tugged the door open, he held it open so Yugyeom could step outside and start down the stairs and pulled it closed after himself. Yugyeom helped pick out the food when BamBam stopped and BamBam was glad to notice it took minimal encouragement. It didn’t take them long to get to the company from there and BamBam got them into the building and led the way to the studios.

“There shouldn’t be a lot of people here at this time, but stay close just in case, Gyeomie,” said BamBam and Yugyeom nodded and used the hand that wasn’t helping to carry bags of food to grab onto the back of BamBam’s shirt. BamBam pushed the door to the studio open and found Chan working at one of the computers with one earbud in, Jisung was curled up in his lap fast asleep and Chan was using one hand to support him so he didn’t fall to the floor while he used the other to work.

“Aw,” said BamBam smiling at the sight of the bunny sleeping. Han had grown a lot since Chan first took him home and looked much happier and healthier, but he was still a tiny fluffy kid, especially when he was cuddled up against Chan. Chan looked up at the noise and smiled.

“Morning, hyung,” he said, “hi, you must be Yugyeom-ssi. I’m Chan, nice to meet you. I’m not sure if you’re older or younger. This is Han, he’s the youngest.”

“How long’s he been asleep?” asked BamBam setting down his load of food on the table.

“Not sure,” said Chan shrugging, “awhile now. Did you stop for food? Oh, coffee, hell yes. You’re up early today.”

“Yeah, Yugyeom-ah had a nightmare and we decided there was no point in going back to sleep when we had a meeting with you in an hour and a half anyway,” said BamBam shrugging. Chan nodded.

“Makes sense. Smart thinking to bring food. Jisungie, probably needs to eat something,” said Chan pushing the chair away from the desk to head towards the table.

“I thought you two were on top of that?” asked BamBam raising an eyebrow.

“We are, it’s just about that time,” said Chan nodding. “We haven’t had another passing out incident in awhile.” Yugyeom tugged on the back of BamBam’s shirt concerned and BamBam looked back to see the worried look on his face.

“Hannie’s hypoglycemic,” he explained, “see he has a medical tag too. If he doesn’t eat enough his blood sugar drops and he passes out.”

“Yeah that was really scary the first time,” said Chan nodding. “BamBam-hyung helped me get him to Bangtan. You’ve met Dr. Kim, right? Namjoon-hyung’s great. We have dinner with Jin-hyung and Jungkook almost every week too, because Jungkook decided he needed another bunny to be friends with. Bangtan’s awesome, they’ve helped us a lot.”

“You’re friends with Jungkook?” asked Yugyeom ears perking up slightly and Chan nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “he’s great. He taught us how to play his favorite video games, we’re still terrible, but it’s fun.” Yugyeom perked up at that immediately and started asking questions and BamBam smiled. He was sure they had a long way to go from here, but Yugyeom would be okay. He was sure of it, they had this figured out now.

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this instead of my essay that's due tonight??? yes. but it's okay because it's a rough draft so it doesn't have to be good just turned in before midnight 
> 
> at the beginning of this series i had no intention of writing a got7 fic because in all honesty i have minimal knowledge on the group so this might be very out of character if so please chalk it up to the in world changes of a hybrid au :) if i've spelled names wrong please let me know so it can be fixed 
> 
> this is as always not edited...i have an essay i'm procrastinating on of course this isn't edited, it's also a little shorter than some of the others partly because i have minimal knowledge of got7 and partly because i wrote it in like a day and a half 
> 
> Animals for hybrids because i spent too much time on them:   
> Youngjae - Samoyed Dog  
> Yugyeom - Bengal Tiger  
> Jinyoung - Springer Spaniel Dog  
> Jaebum - Black Lab Dog   
> Jungkook - English Lop Bunny   
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold Cat   
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop 
> 
> i don't know when there will be more for this series but there will be more...finals are next week and i have three essays to edit. four more to write and edit. and three finals....it is my recommendation that you do not change your degree halfway through school and attempt to get and english degree in two years you will suffer
> 
> thank you for reading!!! i love you all! ♡♡♡


End file.
